


A Distance Here Between Us

by BurningBlood (SirenSpark)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSpark/pseuds/BurningBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Basco nor Daiki is ready for this. As always, what begins as a game between strangers turns into something much more serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do as I say

He never took kindly to when people tried to steal from him. They always thought they were smart and could slip out as “undetected” as they came in. Daiki found out how wrong this was personally, standing face to face with the owner of the Free Joker, guns pointed in each others faces.

“There’s no other exit, Kaitou-chan. You should put your gun down” the privateer spoke in that way it was more an order than a suggestion while standing between the Rider and his freedom.

“It’s not the only way,” He remarked, pulling his gun away and loading it with the card he had at the ready. The gun was fired, but the only thing that happened as a result was the disappearance of the Rider and a disembodied voice calling out the word ‘Invisible’.

“How cute,” Basco exclaimed with fake surprise, “but there is still only one exit.”


	2. Hate Me

“Excuse me?” Basco looked up and the newly arrived thief. He was starting to wonder how the strange man was constantly getting on to his ship.

Daiki was leaning against his chair, looking down at him as if he belonged there in the cockpit of the ship with him and Sally. The look they shared seemed to go on forever before the thief repeated himself, “I could help you. Seeing if this “Greatest Treasure” is what they make it out to be interests me.”

That shared stare continued until Basco finally turned away to look ahead at the view of Earth the screen was providing. “Clearing the way so you can make off with the treasure is not in my plans, Kaitou-chan.”

“I guess I’ll get it by myself then,” he grinned, turning away from the privateer and leaning away to exit the ship as mysteriously as he entered it-- or he was going to, but said privateer was suddenly gripping his wrist and keeping him in place.

“I don’t want to have to break your pretty little hands,” he spoke in a playful tone.

“They are pretty, aren’t they?” Daiki couldn’t help ignoring the threat to match the tone.


	3. Shut up

It always started like this. It has been weeks since his first appearance, but Daiki kept showing up once or twice a week, would make idle conversation and then disappear just as he showed up: mysteriously. Basco still wasn’t sure how he was getting on the ship, so stopping him was not an option.

“You don’t ever show up for clues towards the treasure and I’ve yet to hear Marvey-chan complain about you. I’m starting to wonder what your real purpose for being here is,” He sighed, addressing Daiki, but not actually meaning to be answered. He couldn’t see the other due to his position at the front panel, but the sound of moving around behind him let him know exactly how and where the lanky thief was moving.

“I’m only really passing through. Once I get what I’m truly here for, I’ll move on to the next world,” Daiki said smugly with no further hints.

“Then you’re hiding on my ship like a coward?” Basco finally turned around to see Daiki, who was sitting on the arm of his chair, move to stand up. It was small, but the traces of what he believed was irritation was certainly present on the riders face.

“Shut up,” the thief was through with dancing around this conversation. Striding over to the fearless privateer, he grabbed two fistfuls of that awful shawl and pulled him into a crushing kiss. To both his surprise and horror, Basco was kissing back and pulling him closer.


	4. Leave Me Alone

Basco is smart enough to know that it is not easy to go unchecked into the home of five deadly men and women. Still, one roll of exposed Earth film does wonders for peeking into the life of that thief, his annoying little Kaitou-chan. Why, he can't hide the smile when he sees the lanky kleptomaniac again.

At the precise halfway-point in their usual song-and-dance, Basco could hold it no longer. His thief (or more, serial tresspasser. Had he actually lifted anything yet?) was lying back against the wall with those bright, mischevous eyes focused on the privateer, and his fingers curl into the loops of Basco's shawl. Their mouths are only centimeters apart at this rate, and Basco can feel the warm, moist exhale from his Kaitou. So close, closer than they'd ever really gotten, and yet, Basco can't stop himself.

He closes his eyes, bringing his head to the side of Kaitou's neck, just below his ear. Leaning on his arm resting on the wall by Daiki's head, he smiles. Basco felt, more than saw, the shiver running down that youth's spine.

"Tsukasa, was it? Terrible photographer, you know."

Daiki goes rigid, and the privateer laughs to the point of breathlessness when he's shoved aside. His gaze turns cold, and Basco can see those walls coming right back up. "You had no right to go there."

Basco waves his hand, fingers curling in empty air, and he leans against the wall, watching Daiki storm away. It's not surprising in the least that Daiki knows the ship's layout by now. Still, he turns his hand towards himself, looking at those fingers with a secret smirk, examining his nails. His tone is cold, almost vindictive, as he speaks to empty air, "You have no right to be in here, either."


	5. Never Believe Me

These surprise drop-ins were becoming routine, Daiki thought, as he swung down into the hold. Landing on his feet, he glanced around, stretching only a little as he did so. The captain of the Free Joker was rarely in his personal cabin. If he were, by chance, this would be a lucky happenstance.

The thief had seen many monsters in his day, but few like this, right? Interesting! Basco turned to regard him then, tilting his head to the side, questioning. Swallowing a stammer, Daiki demanded to know who the creature before him was.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Daiki didn't want to believe it. He pulled his gun on Basco, bringing his finger to the trigger, "Try again." He smirked then, daring and fearless. Too easy; Basco would never show himself like this. He saw right through this guy's show.

The monster shrugged, carelessly, in a way that appeared all-too familiar to Daiki. Then, effortlessly, he nearly melted into his human self, "Now, Kaitou-chan. Really?" Not bothering to move, he merely flicked his eyes to the gun, then to the other's face, lips curling in a slight smile.

Kaitou couldn't decide if it counted as betrayal or not. It wasn't like he'd ever asked, but what purpose did Basco have in this? Eyes narrowed, and his arm dropped to his side, Kaitou stashed his gun away. He just looked to the side, then, crossing his arms and exhaling. What to say?

Basco held up a hand. The thief didn't need to bother. "Making assumptions is no way to ingratiate yourself to me, Kaitou-chan. If you wish to figure me out, like you seem to be trying, there is a simple explanation." He closed his eyes, and turned slightly to the side, crossing his arms. "However, I don't like you as much as I like Marvey-chan, and you are a thief. It's your specialty to take things you aren't given, correct?" He smirked at Daiki, and the Rider returned the expression. Whether it was friendly or not was, as always, up in the air.

"Sounds like a challenge to me."


	6. Tell Me The Truth

The least Marvelous could say was it started out as normal. Basco showed up exactly when he wasn’t wanted and a fight broke out. His crew was being kept busy as per usual and Basco’s attention was on him and him alone-- or at least that’s what he wanted to assume.

Every so often the traitor would glance at a particular part of the battlefield. At first the Gokaiger’s captain thought he was watching the battle, but not even he could continue believing that when his eyes were looking more towards the galleon than the battle at hand. That was irrelevant though, the ship and Navi wouldn’t ever be his. Instead of thinking about it, he attacked harder, trying to draw his opponents attention back to him. His attack being dodged was expected, Marvelous quickly swung his saber in a wide sweep.

That one was not only avoided, but Basco started walking away from his foe entirely.

Now, his befuddlement only cemented with the privateer not only walking away from him, but no where even relevant to the battle, he watched. A part of him wanted to shoot the other in the back and be done with it, but his rising arm was interrupted by Basco’s own gun being shot at thin air and a strange figure in a black and blue suit tumbling into view.

He watched as the man took quick stride up to the newcomer and continued shooting, but intentionally missing. What was being said he couldn’t hear, but it sounded like whoever that was had pushed at a button Marvelous hadn’t seen pressed like that in quite some time. He couldn’t really figure out why Basco was playing with him and he frankly didn’t care.

“Marvelous-san, what should we do?” Turning, he noticed not was only his pink there, but the fight was over and the focus was on Basco now. A shrug was given as an answer. If Basco was distracted, then he was taking the opportunity to leave.

“He made more guys!” There was no part of the captain that wanted to turn around and see what Don meant, but why the hell not? A short look proved it to be true. The weird guy had created more suited things like him appear to fight Basco while he made his escape.

“Not our business,” was Marvelous’ only reply as he started to walk away.


	7. Go To Hell

This had frankly gone on long enough. There were some feuds that he could handle going on for extended amounts of time, but this was not one of them. Basco was not getting the upper hand on him and that last stunt pulled by the privateer had the thief at the end on this rope.

As luck would have it, stalking up to the bridge, it looked as if Basco was waiting for the company. Sally was no where to be found and his attention was already on the hall Daiki had appeared from. Knowing that there was no way he knew his ways, he chalked it up to luck and took a few more steps forward into the room, “I don’t like it when my work is interfered with.”

“I figured it out,” Basco started, a smug smile on his lips. “What could a serial trespasser such as yourself, self-proclaimed thief at that, want in a world that isn’t his? Clearly the answer would be an invaluable treasure. A treasure that can find other treasure would be more than worth stopping for to a world-hopper.”

“Don’t get in my way,” the DiEnd Driver was raised and pointed at the captain, but was not regarded as a threat. “That bird is going to be my treasure.”

“It seems we have the same target. For my treasure I need Navi as well and I’m not going to give him up to a nameless thief,” Basco waved his finger at the other, giving him a look of pity.

“What?” The statement was met with laughter. He was not only an inter-world-renown thief, but the privateer has called him by name many times! Surely his name (and pride) preceded him. It was a bluff, and Basco was not nearly as good at it as Tsukasa was.

“Navi and the Universe’s Greatest Treasure are mine,” he breathed a sigh, taking a few steps towards the other.. “You’re amusing to pass the time with, but I wont hesitate if I must go through you to have them.”

Their eyes met in silence. It didn’t take an expert to see that he was serious, and dangerously so. The seconds in which the thief thought about giving up on the treasure was so short, he didn’t even realize the thought came to mind. There was a more pressing topic.

“What do you mean “nameless”? You’ve said my name more than once.”

“I’ve not once said--,” The realization the nickname made in fun was his true name hit him in a fit of laughter.

The realization hit Daiki almost in the same moment, leaving his only reaction at smacking his open palm to his forehead and storming off.


	8. Take Off Your Clothes

Hot breath suddenly against the back of his neck, Daiki freezes, sucking in a smothering breath through teeth. He tries to slyly reach for his gun, but there's already a hand on his wrist. His eyes narrow, but he relaxes his body and moves back, pressing his shoulderblades to Basco's chest. He can feel that calm patient breath, now, with a steady heartbeat, or at least whatever was analogous to a heatbeat in whatever anatomy he had. His arms shift up and fingers twine into Basco's hair, nails gently tracing his scalp, pushing his hat up the slightest bit.

Basco smiles back, wrapping his arms back around the thief, running slow hands up his stomach, pushing up his shirt. Those fingers almost tickle with how light and teasing they are, Daiki can hardly breathe. Pausing at his ribs, the privateer slides his hands around to the other's stomach and rests them there, pulling Daiki closer to him.

The thief is not falling for this, whatever it is. This, however, does not mean he can't enjoy it. The privateer's fingers lace on his abdomen and he holds Daiki there. Daiki slows up his breathing, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Basco slides his hands down a little, then, tugging at the front of Daiki's pants, before he presses a light kiss to his neck.

Daiki, experienced as he is, could take a hint, if he needed to. Was that it? He almost expected more of Basco, but the other could only hold up for so long under Daiki's relentless onslaught. Well, it was a disappointing game, but he could take his prize, at least part of it. His eyes half lid and his hands slide forward, unbuttoning his pants. He feels Basco's fingers follow, tracing over his lower abdomen with surprising skill.

Making a mental note to make conquest of more aliens soon, Daiki was pretty amazed at how quickly those hands found sensitive places. They didn't dip below his hips though, even if his jeans were fully open. Still, Daiki relaxed, pressing those same hips back to Basco's. He wouldn't mind this little game. His head tipped back to rest on Basco's shoulder, and Basco held him fast, nuzzling into his neck with a chuckle.

The thief chuckled again, as he felt Basco's hand slide from his chest into the back pocket of his jeans. Daiki licked his lips, "Ah, you're doing this here? How naughty." Basco smirked again, nipping along Daiki's throat.

In that moment, Daiki made a soft purr from the back of his throat, stretching like a cat against him. It was only slightly alarming that Basco stepped back quickly, and so Daiki turned around, facing him. He was about to make another sultry remark, his hair all mussed, eyes dark with lust, pants open and his shirt half-pulled up, until he saw exactly what Basco was holding.

Four ranger keys between the fingers of his hand. "My, and you think I'm the naughty one?"


	9. Fall in Love With Me

This was the end. This would be the last time he intrudes on this ship.

Getting the parrot was a huge disaster, but that was behind him. Daiki had his mind on other things. In fact, these “other things” had been chipping at him for a while. His own feelings had yet again put on in an odd position, but this time it was a now-or-never type with no going back. His comrades would never approve of his gallivanting with a man like Basco and personally he wouldn’t care what they thought-- if not for the fact he thought of them as his treasure, so he had to care like it or not.

Everything went as it usually did. He appeared, unannounced and undetected. Basco didn’t blink an eyelash to it. Daiki lingered around the wall, gun in hand as he thought. It didn’t want to drag it out or say more than he had to. Just looking at the way Basco was sitting there, he knew that today was not one of the privateer’s more emotionally giving days. Not only did it not instill confidence in the Rider, but could see this was going to be a bad idea.

“Come with me,” Daiki spoke calmly, “I could show you even better treasures than this one.”

Basco’s reaction was to not answer at first. His arms stayed crossed over his chest, one leg crossed over the other. The thief couldn’t tell what he was thinking at all with the way the privateer just stared down toward a certain part of the floor that wasn’t in Daiki’s general direction at all.

“All that talk of your pride and reputation and your moving on to another world already? I see Marvey-chan is still in possession of Navi as well. Did you come to your senses or just fail miserably?” Basco’s words cut at him just as he figured the man was aiming for them to do.

Swallowing back a sharp retort of his own, he continued, “I don’t need something like that bird. As the best treasure hunter in this or any world, it would feel like cheating. Besides, I found a more valuable treasure that I want.”

Finally Basco’s gaze moved from the floor to the man leaning on the wall of his ship. Daiki hated looks like these, the one look that always made you feel like they were looking past all of your walls without your permission. Luckily for him it wasn’t held for very long in favor of looking at the opposite wall.

“The treasure you want to take out of this world with you is me?” The laugh that escaped his lips was cold, teasing. “I knew your ego was annoyingly large, but this was beyond all of my calculations.” His eyes turned again, staring the rider down, a thin smile finding it’s way to his lips. “You may get off my ship now. I expect this will be your last visit, correct? You may take this with you, in that case: you were nice to spend otherwise unused time with, but there are people and situations that are and will always be far more important than you.”

Nothing was said in return, the sound of Daiki leaving for the final time serving as it’s own goodbye.


	10. Give Me Another Chance

“Oi. Wake up.”

Tsukasa has had quite enough of this. For one, today is a really tiring day already. From Natsumi blaming him for her quickly-dwindling shampoo supply, to Yuusuke approaching Kivaala the wrong way and getting nipped pretty harshly for it, he is decidedly not taking it any more. When that weird client with the grandma shawl came in again, dropping down a flight-stick looking device with numbers on the side and a roll of undeveloped film, Tsukasa thusly decides nothing is his problem any more. Hey, at least the guy would get what he wanted.

He kicks the side of Daiki’s bed again. “Wake up. Sneak-thief.”

Apparently this guy isn’t a morning person. Somewhere, a bare bulb goes on in the back of Tsukasa’s head. That explains why he never sees Daiki before the afternoon! It’d be rude to continue waking him up.

Oh well.

“Kaitou.” Tsukasa kicks the bed, harder still. He hears a muffled string of curses as the blankets begin to move. Those are probably directed at him, but asking Tsukasa to care is pointless. They both know this, so it’s totally fair. Unceremoniously, the photographer drops the other guy’s payment onto him, and Kaitou yelps before uncovering himself, then picks up the device.

“What is...” He picks it up and turned it over in his hands, fingers sliding over the handle.

“Since you’re the only one of us that would accept treasure as currency,” Daiki’s eyes light up, as if on cue,”I’m pretty sure this is going to be your job. Develop this,” he tossed the roll of film to Daiki, ”then deliver it to some guy... A privateer, said his name was Basco? And that you’d know where to go.” The sight of Daiki’s face souring in seconds is also really funny. Tsukasa just smirks at him. He didn’t have half an idea of what was going on here, but he has to credit the guy if he could piss Daiki off this much.

“I don’t even work here!”

“You are, if you’re going to be paying this off. Otherwise I guess I could pawn that thing for the development costs, then the delivery fee...” Tsukasa nods at the joystick, and Kaitou’s fingers curl around it tightly, almost instinctively.

“Fine! Just walk me through processing,” he grumbles, rubbing his eyes, then stretching his arms up in a yawn.“Also, get out, I need to get dressed.”

\--

He doesn’t actually check out the photos until both feet are on the deck, mostly because he wheedled Yuusuke into developing them for him. Wing Trigger safely stored in his pocket, he has both hands free to page through the photos. He sees stacks, perhaps even heaps, of transformation devices, from different angles and all with the background of one familiar place: the hold of the Free Joker. So he’s correct!

Sliding the photos back into that paper envelope, Daiki pushes forward, nursing that little smirk. Soon, he’s faced with the captain of that ship, cheery as ever. “Basco, huh? Nice to meet you.”

“Away with the pretense, Kaitou-chan. I’ve reconsidered your proposal.”

“That was so long ago. What if I rescinded it?”

“Then I’ll have to discard those treasures in the hold, and you’d be leaving one particular treasure behind. Did you not say I was?”

Daiki halfway formulates a reply, but cuts it off, simply crossing the room to Basco and yanking him forward in a forceful kiss. He’s annoyed, and he’s still vulnerable, and he’s not sure, but Kaitou Daiki would be damned if he flat-out turned down an offer like that.


End file.
